


Finally // Beautiful stranger

by seasaltisa



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Some Angst with a Happy Ending, bascially cottage core LeaISa, hunter!Lea, violence but nothing explicit, with!isa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltisa/pseuds/seasaltisa
Summary: Isa lived his life for him and for the forest he looked after, that’s all there was to it. And he was fine with that. Isa knew he could make a happy life for himself out here, that was all he wanted, to be happy once again and not have to worry about things not going his way.for the Moonfire Big Bang 2020
Relationships: Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: MoonFire Big Bang 2020





	Finally // Beautiful stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is my work for the Moonfire Big Bang 2020! I am so excited to finally post this and get it out there!  
> I want to thank the mods and the team that I worked with, they were all so wonderful during this whole process.  
> Thank you Kett, Peachy, Michi and Kushu for all your work with this team. 
> 
> Michi and Kushu's art that matches this fic will be down at the end of this work, I'm so in love with it and I hope all of you will be as well.

Being alone was something that had never bothered Isa; he was alone for the majority of his life, his views and personality making it easy for people to stray away from him. He never minded it actually. And after some events of his past he found it was actually easier this way, he never had to worry about getting hurt or letting anyone down. 

Isa lived his life for him and for the forest he looked after, that’s all there was to it. And he was fine with that. Isa knew he could make a happy life for himself out here, that was all he wanted, to be happy once again and not have to worry about things not going his way. 

That was until one day when everything changed, a day Isa wasn’t expecting but one that came sooner than he ever thought would have. 

Isa knew something was off about the woods the moment he woke up, the air was still, too quiet for a summer morning. As he trails along his bedroom to grab his cloak his eye is caught by something, well, someone outside. There’s a man sitting under the tree in his yard. Isa feels a strong sense of annoyance take him over and before he knows it he’s practically flying down his steps and heading outside. 

“Excuse me... This is private property. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” He says as nicely as he can, though he knows his words come across as harsh and cold. 

What Isa isn’t expecting is for the man to turn to face him with a grin on his face. His eyes are a bright green color, his hair as red as the fire Isa lights for himself every night. Isa’s eyes travel the young man's body as he stands up and he notices the bow hung over his shoulder and the bundle of arrows at his side. Was he hunting in Isa’s woods? 

“Sorry, I didn’t even know anyone lived here. I’ll be on my way then.” The redhead says with a nod. 

“Hunting isn’t allowed in these woods.” Isa says, his face scrunched up in frustration as the man in front of him seems completely unbothered. 

“I wasn’t hunting, I was just..” 

“Trespassing. You were trespassing and now you’re lying to me about the hunting. I can see right through you. Who are you and why are you here?” Isa asks, getting more annoyed the longer he looks at the man in front of him. 

“I’m sorry. I’m not trespassing, I truly thought that no one was living here. I was just looking for a place to take a rest is all.” The redhead says, giving Isa a small smile before he backs away with his hands held up in a defensive manner. “I apologize again.” 

Isa furrows his eyebrows at the man, confused as to why he even wandered in here in the first place. Most humans stayed far away from here, they were scared of the magic and the life that the forest had inside of it. So to see one alone in here was definitely something Isa hadn’t ever thought he’d see. 

“You’re alone then?” Isa asks slowly, his eyes traveling the trees on the edge of the cottage property to see if the hunter is indeed alone. 

“Yeah, uh, I’m not exactly popular where I’m from so... I’m alone.” The other says, giving Isa a shrug as he looks up at him. 

“Why have you come here? I’m sure you’ve heard the stories of these woods. Humans don’t normally come here.” 

The redhead sighs, his hand nervously running along the back of his neck, under that bright mane of hair. “Actually that’s why I came here. I needed to get away from others… I really didn’t know anyone lived out here. But, you said humans like you aren’t one yourself?” 

“I’m not human. How dare you assume that. I’m a witch and I watch over this forest. I make sure no harm comes to it. And I stay away from the humans who don’t like me.” Isa says quickly, his tone sharp at being accused of being a human. “My name is Isa, this is my home.” 

“Well Isa, I’ve never met a witch before, so this is a first for me. My name is Lea, I’m what you would consider an outcast back in my town. So I guess we’re both not liked by others huh?” Lea says with a humorless laugh. 

Isa watches Lea carefully, his mind racing with what he should do. He couldn’t feel anything negative from Lea, and normally Isa would be able to tell if someone had any ill intent. Plus, the way Lea didn't automatically dismiss Isa for being a witch was a good sign. “Why do the other humans not like you?” 

“Oh uh, I’m not really sure. I’m too much for them I guess. Too loud, too friendly… Everyone thinks I’m some abomination because my hair is this bright red color. All of that and… something else but,” Lea says with a sigh and he shakes his head. “Stupid stuff really. I just don’t fit in.” 

Isa listens to what Lea says, trying to think of what exactly to do about the man in front of him. On one hand he almost felt bad for him, he clearly was just looking for refuge much as Isa had been at one point. And the forest welcomed him. Who is Isa to turn him away in his time of need? Maybe this could work out in his favor, Isa does need some help around the house. It would also be nice to have someone to help gather things for potions, maybe Lea could even keep an eye on things around the forest when Isa was resting or working. 

“I’ll make you a deal.” Isa starts out, “you can stay here, in my extra room. But, you have to follow my rules. You won’t harm any living thing in the forest, unless it is for food or out of necessity. You help me around the cottage, cleaning up and with anything I may need. And eventually you can help me watch over the forest, once I’m sure that you aren’t going to cause any harm.” 

Lea looks at Isa with a confused look at first, and Isa wonders for a moment if maybe he made a mistake by offering this deal to him. But Lea smiles at him after a moment and he nods, “okay, you have yourself a deal.” 

Isa tries to hide the breath of relief he lets out and he gives Lea a nod, “then I suppose you can come inside. I’ll show you around the cottage.” 

As Isa leads Lea inside he feels his nerves growing, he hasn’t ever had another person step foot in his home, this was always his sacred place. Isa’s cheeks heat up slightly with a blush when he realizes it might not be all that impressive to Lea but he shakes the thought away. Why does he even care what Lea thinks? He was just a human he was offering assistance to. 

Before Lea can enter the front door Isa stops him and he holds his hand out, “no weapons in the cottage. You can leave it in the chest on the stoop, no one will steal it as we are all alone out here.” 

“Oh, alright.” Lea mumbles and he pulls his bow from around him and sets the arrows down into the chest as well. “There, may I come in now?” He asks, almost sounding annoyed and Isa raises an eyebrow at him in response. 

“If you don’t like my rules you don’t have to stay.” 

That causes Lea to roll his eyes and he shakes his head, “that’s not what I meant…” 

“Then think before you react next time,” Isa says and he sighs as he finally allows Lea to enter into the main room of the cottage. It’s decorated much like any other cottage one might have seen, wooden furniture with plants scattered in random spaces. “You can make yourself comfortable. I’ll start us up some tea while we talk.” 

Isa sighs to himself as he makes his way into the kitchen, his mind was already racing with the thought of having someone else living with him. Maybe Lea wouldn’t be that bad, he seemed nice enough after all. Isa busies himself with making them both tea, he probably should have asked Lea if he even liked tea but… too late for that now. 

The shrill scream of the teapot has Isa being pulled from his thoughts and he quickly pulls it off of the stove. Isa pours them each a cup and he brings it back into the living room where Lea has settled down onto a bench near the fireplace. Isa smiles as he hands Lea the cup and he sits in the chair across from him. 

“I can make other tea if you don’t like this one, I apologize for not asking before I made it.” Isa says with a soft tone. . 

“It’s alright, this is fine with me. I normally don’t drink tea to be honest, but I’m willing to try more of it.” 

Isa hums and he nods, maybe Lea wouldn’t be all that bad to have around. Isa can't help it as his mind races, all he can think about is what this means for him and what he does on the daily. He wasn't used to having someone else here with him, watching his every move and being in the same house. 

It had been years since Isa had lived with anyone… And that last time didn’t end well at all. Isa swears he can still hear the fights, the crying late at night and that last bit of crackling of a fire as he ran away from the house as it burnt to the ground. That sick orange sky haunted him for months after, it was in his dreams, seeming to follow him wherever he went. The worst part was the nightmares that came with it, the way Isa would wake up in the middle of the night screaming and searching for a hand to hold for comfort, only to find the bed next to him empty. 

“Uh, Isa… Are you okay?” Lea says, breaking Isa out of the stare he had locked on the fireplace. 

“Hmm? Oh, sorry. I-I must have gotten lost in my own thoughts. I’m not used to having company over.” he says, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly in embarrassment as he was caught lost in such an emotional memory. 

“So, what did you want to go over? Are there special rooms here I can’t go into? Anything that I can’t be asking about… Will I find a sacrificial altar in the basement?” Lea jokes with a smile before he sips his tea. 

Isa lets out a soft laugh and he shakes his head, “no, nothing like that. I mostly practice kitchen magic and protection spells. Seeing as I watch over this forest… I must be prepared for anything that gets in my way of protecting it.” 

Lea lets out a pleased hum and he nods, smiling as he looks down at the mug of tea in his hands. “Well, in that case. I’m excited to be here with you. At least I won’t have to worry about anything bad happening with you around to do protection magic, right?” Lea asks with a smile, “I’m not really sure how magic works to be honest with you, but I’ve always been interested in it.” 

That statement from Lea from piques Isa’s interest and he looks at him with a questioning glance, “you have? Forgive me for being so surprised, it’s just… most humans are scared of it.” 

“Yeah, I think we’ve established that i'm not like most other humans.” Lea says with a humorless laugh and he shakes his head before he takes a sip of his tea. 

Isa watches Lea carefully, trying to judge what the expression on his face was, it looked somewhere between sadness but also relief in some weird way that Isa wasn’t expecting. “If it makes you feel any better, I think it's refreshing to meet a human who doesn’t share all of those close minded views.” 

Lea looks up at Isa with a smile and he nods, his cheeks slightly pink at the almost compliment from the other man in front of him. “I’m glad you think so. Maybe it won’t be so difficult for us to get along after all.”

A small smile forms on Isa’s face and he nods, humming as he thinks about the two of them actually enjoying all of their time spent together. Maybe if Isa could get through his trauma from the past he could work harder on their possible friendship. “Maybe…” Isa whispers, sighing a bit to himself before he finishes off his tea and stands up from where he was sat. 

Lea watches Isa as he stands and he follows his movements as he walks off to the kitchen again only to come back a few moments later without another cup of tea. “I’ll show you to your room, I have things I must be attending to. You can stay here while I’m out. Feel free to look around and try to get used to the place.” 

Lea nods as he watches Isa walk down a hallway, his mind is spinning with what Isa could possibly be attending to so early in the day. But Isa did say he watches over the forest, so perhaps he had matters with that to attend to. Though Lea wasn’t exactly sure what those were, he trusted that whatever Isa was doing was of great importance. So, with that thought in mind Lea follows Isa down the small hallway to what he assumes is going to be the bedroom he stays in. 

“This will be your room, I apologize for it not being all that homey, I uh.. I don’t really ever have guests over. I’m happy I never did get rid of the bed that was in here when I had thought about doing it.” Isa says with a soft laugh and he shakes his head as he steps aside so Lea can take a look at the room for himself. 

“It’s cute, I'm sure the more I spend time in here the more I can make it my own.” Lea says with a warm smile and he walks over to sit on the bed. “It’ll be just fine for the time being.” 

Isa gives Lea a nod and he clasps his hands together as he looks around the room, “I’ll leave you to it then, I’ll be back later in the day. There is food in the kitchen if you want anything for lunch given I’m not back in time.”

“Okay, thank you Isa.” 

Isa simply nods before he heads out of the room, then makes his way back out to the main room of the cottage. He gathers a bag of items he needs and he slips on a long dark grey cloak before he heads out into the forest. Before he sets off on the trail he looks back at the small cottage with a sigh, he really hoped he could trust Lea. Leaving a stranger alone in his house was the last thing Isa had ever wanted to do, but unfortunately he had no choice, there was something that he had to do today and Lea isn’t going to stop him from getting this done. 

As Isa walks along the trail he can sense some things are off about the air: the wind is too low and there is a slightly bitter feeling hanging around. Isa had known that some of the humans had been sneaking around here recently. He hadn’t ever caught one of them but he had found traces of them when he would go out for a morning walk. Leftover campfire pits would still be warm, broken arrows were scattered around, meaning someone was hunting or planning an attack of some sorts.

Isa grumbles softly to himself as he thinks of all the evidence he had found laying around the forest, though now knowing that Lea was here, maybe it was him. Even so, Isa needed to keep an eye out for any threat that may come his way. He needed to be prepared for anything, no matter how small the threat may be. Isa knows he’s been lacking in keeping up with the barriers around the forest, his mind not letting him rest as his past haunts him. It was Isa’s fault that people were getting into the forest, that things were feeling off. He needed to fix it, before anything got worse for him. 

When Isa gets to a certain point on the river running through the forest he stops, he smiles fondly when he sees the familiar tree trunk that had a few of his protection runes carved into it. Isa sets his bag down on the ground next to the stump and he kneels down on the ground with a sigh. He closes his eyes as he tries to concentrate, clearing his mind as he tries to prepare himself for a strengthening ritual to perform. But as luck would have it, as soon as Isa’s mind is almost cleared, his memories quickly fill the space, creating unwanted feelings and thoughts. All Isa can think of is what drew him here in the first place, the way the forest was here for him to save him from the harsh world that quite literally chased him out of his happy and comfortable life. 

Isa can feel his heart pounding in his chest and he squeezes his eyes closed as he sees the images flashing before his eyes, the fire, the yells and screams, his own and those attacking him. There was such a peaceful feel in the air that night, before the fire that is. Isa can remember it like it was yesterday, he was laying in bed with his… well, with his lover at the time. Their hands were locked together, Isa was holding him close, soaking up the feeling of his warm skin against his own. 

Isa is torn back to the present when he hears a branch snapping behind him and his eyes fly open, his body on high alert as he stands and reaches in his bag for a weapon. He furrows his eyebrows as he looks around, that sound was way too loud to have been any animal in here. Even though there were bigger ones, that sound was loud, like someone had meant for Isa to hear it.

“Who is there? Show yourself!” Isa shouts. 

Lea steps out from behind a tree with his hands up in the air and he sighs, “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.. I just didn’t want to be alone there and you’ve been gone for so long.” 

Isa looks at Lea with a confused look, he had only been gone for an hour at most, though when he looks up at the sky he realizes it is indeed significantly darker out than when he left. “Oh, I didn’t notice.” 

Lea chews on his lip as he walks over to Isa, his hand coming up to brush the tears from Isa’s cheek. “Are you okay?” 

Isa’s body tenses when Lea so openly reaches out to him and he pulls back from him as if Lea’s touch had burned him. “I’m fine.” he snaps, only regretting his tone after he realizes how harsh it was. “Sorry, I’m okay. Lets just head back okay?” 

Lea sighs as he pulls his hand away from Isa and he nods, “Yeah, okay.” 

They walk together in silence, Lea trying not to worry about Isa and Isa lost in his thoughts of where exactly his mind had taken him during his ritual. Out of everything that Isa had thought his mind would pull up from the past, why was it always that night? He had tried so hard to move on, to let it all go but he couldn’t for some unknown reason. It was like that night had burned him in more ways than one, he couldn't escape it now. 

“Isa, I'm sorry for interrupting back there. I was just worried is all,” Lea says suddenly and he looks over at Isa as he stops in his tracks. “Are you sure you’re okay? You looked really… scared when I walked up.” 

“I’m fine, Lea. I was just really deep in thought is all. What I do is a little taxing on the soul I guess, it just takes a lot.” Isa says, trying to shrug it off and he gives Lea a small smile. 

Lea gives Isa a disbelieving look and he sighs as he turns his head away from him and continues walking, “Right, well we should be heading back then.” 

Isa nods, not really wanting to say anything else to Lea in that moment, all he could think of was how much he wanted to get back home so that he could lock himself in his room and try to work through all of the emotions that he was feeling. 

When they finally arrive at the cottage again, Isa says his goodnights to Lea and he heads up the stairs to his bedroom. Once Isa is in the comfort of his own room he pulls his cloak off and hangs it up on the coat rack that is in the corner. He lets out a soft sigh as he draws himself a bath, taking the time to add some herbs and flower petals to try and make it a little more comfortable for himself. Isa was hoping it would help calm his nerves, maybe get rid of this weird energy that was hanging around him. 

Once the bath is ready he strips off the rest of his clothing and he sinks into the warm water, his whole body ached, his mind as well. Isa sighs, leaning back against the edge of the tub and he closes his eyes, trying his best to relax and forget about the days events. Isa can hear Lea moving around downstairs, his footsteps filling the otherwise quiet cottage with just the right amount of noise. As much as Isa hated to admit it, he likes having Lea around, even if he isn’t completely sure of what the future held for the two of them. 

Having Lea around means Isa isn’t alone, that he has someone else who was there to help fill the silence, to keep the memories from coming back too strong, maybe even to keep the nightmares away if they got closer over time. Isa doesn’t even notice the sound of Lea’s footsteps approaching until the door to the washroom cracks open. 

“Oh, Isa.. I’m so sorry I didn’t even think about not barging in here.” Lea rambles out and he looks away, a deep red blush forming on his cheeks as he turns. 

Isa can feel his own face heating up as Lea stands in the doorway and he shakes his head, his arms instantly crossing over his chest to hide himself from Lea, hiding the scar that burned angry on his skin. “It’s okay, uh… did you need something?” 

“Um, I just was wondering where you kept some of that tea we drank earlier? I was looking for it but then I realized I didn’t know what one it was, you have quite the collection.” 

Isa lets out a soft noise and he nods, “Oh, of course. It’s the one with the green lid, golden container.. Says something about mint on it.” he says with a smile and he can’t help but admire the embarrassed expression that was still on Lea’s face. 

“Right, thanks Isa. Sorry for uh, walking in on you.” Lea says with a soft laugh and he shakes his head then he closes the door behind him as he heads back down to the kitchen. 

Isa laughs to himself at the way Lea handled that and he sinks a little deeper into the bath. Isa can’t help but love how easily Lea got flustered. It was so endearing, the way he looked at Isa with his wide eyes and pink cheeks. Isa lets out a soft hum as he thinks back to the last time he felt this way, felt a little tingle in his stomach that was caused by someone else. It makes his heart ache and he hates the weird sinking feeling that settles inside of him as he thinks about how that had ended. 

Isa shakes his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts that threatened to come back, he couldn't do that. Not again, not after all the hurt. Isa had sworn off ever getting in so deep with someone again. These feelings that Lea was giving him were too much, he couldn't handle them growing anymore, so at least he caught himself before it got too deep. Isa would just have to deal with whatever came next, whether that be Lea leaving or staying longer than anticipated he wasn't sure. Whatever it was though, Isa had to be prepared for it, he was always prepared for everything after all. 

*** 

The following few months felt like days, Isa and Lea grew incredibly closer to both of their surprise. Lea started learning more from Isa, how to care for the forest and how to perform even small rituals to help strengthen the energy of the forest and all who called it a home. But winter was coming, the fall harvest had just passed and Isa could feel a dark threat coming, even though he didn’t want to admit it. 

Isa had a hunch that even Lea could tell that something was off, the way he was so jumpy at everything had him on edge as well. Isa swore that everything was fine as he didn't want to worry Lea, but he knew Lea could see right through it. Whenever they were out for their daily walks Isa was always looking over his shoulder, jumping and gripping at Lea’s arm at every branch that broke or sound that came. 

“Isa… what is going on?” Lea asks him as they find a spot by the river to set up for a ritual, something that has become second nature to Lea now. 

“There's nothing going on. I don't know--” 

“Cut it out will you? I know things have been off lately. I can sense it, not even just with you but with everything. The air feels… heavy. Like there's some dark cloud hanging over us.” Lea says, his voice sounding irritated as he calls Isa out on what he was feeling. 

Ah, so Lea really could feel that too then. Isa sighs and he rubs at his forehead, taking a moment to light the candle that was sat out in front of him. “Lets talk about this later. After we’re done with this. You know as well as I do that you need your mind clear for this.” 

Isa can tell that Lea isn't happy with that answer by the way he sighs and sinks back to the ground. “Fine.” he mutters, clearly not wanting to argue with Isa about this. 

Isa sighs and he nods, giving Lea his hand and he closes his eyes as he starts to try and calm himself back down to a place where he can easily do the ritual.

Once the pair is finished with closing out the ritual Isa puts out the candle and he looks over at Lea with slightly raised eyebrows. “You didn't seem as into that one as the rest, are you feeling alright?” 

Lea shakes his head and he stands up, he grabs his bag and he slings it over his shoulder before looking down at Isa with an annoyed expression. “I don't understand you. You let me in here, let me stay with you for these months and you still won’t be honest with me. Why do you have to always be so secretive? I've told you my entire past, all of the pain and the shit that i’ve gone through and you can't even give me one ounce of something in return.” 

“Lea, now isn't the time for this…” Isa breathes out, though he feels the guilt building inside of him at everything that Lea was saying, he was right. Isa hasn't given him anything in return. 

“I am so sick of hearing that. It’s never the time for you, is it? You always want to not talk about it or push it to tomorrow. I’m tired of being locked out of your life, Isa.” 

Isa looks down, knowing that he needs to say something to him, tell Lea that him being here meant more than he could even put into words. Isa sighs, biting at his lip as he rings his hands together. “You have to promise me you won't think of me any different after I show you.” 

Lea gives Isa a confused look but he nods anyways, his hands grabbing at the strap of his bag that was across his chest and he lets out a sigh, “I’m sure it isn't that bad.” 

Isa scoffs, his hands shaking as he pushes himself to stand up and he pulls his hood up over his head again. “We’re going to be heading near town. I suggest you cover yourself so no one sees you with me.” 

The pressure that hangs in the air makes Isa feel sick and he hates the look that Lea is giving him. He can tell that he’s confused him, that he has no idea what's going on. Isa motions for Lea to follow and he does. They don't speak as they walk along the trail, Lea follows close behind Isa, not knowing exactly where they were going as he had never been to this part of the forest before. “It’s just down this road,” Isa says softly. 

When they make a turn Isa lets out a shaky breath, a half burnt down home stood tall in between the trees that still hadn’t grown back to life yet. The town was visible over a small bridge that wasn’t far down the path. Lea turns to look as Isa and he instantly reaches for his hand when he sees the tears forming in his eyes. 

“Isa..” 

“I used to live here. Many years ago, with… with someone who I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with.” Isa says, his voice shaking slightly as he leads Lea closer to the abandoned home. 

Isa pushes the gate open, the creaking sound it makes has his heart sinking as he remembers the times he would hear it open in the early morning, signalling that his lover was home from whatever journey he had gone on that week. The closer Isa gets the more memories flow in. “We lived here for so long and we were so happy. I had known him since I was young, we lived next to each other, well our families did. He was my best friend, then before either of us knew it, it was something way more than that.” 

Lea watches as Isa pushes the door open, the wood making a pained noise as it practically breaks off the hinges at the motion. The house was nothing, no roof was left, the stairs leading to what Lea assumed would have been the second floor only had a few remaining steps at the bottom, the landing to the next floor was charred and only a few floorboards were left. 

Isa shakes his head, sighing as he looks around the main room, the walls are gone, any sign that life and love ever lived in this home are completely burned away. “I left the town first. I built this home on my own, well… most of it. A friend of mine had helped but she… we don’t speak anymore. When the house was done was when I finally convinced him to leave everything behind and come live with me. It wasn’t even that far, just out of the main hustle and bustle. I wanted to be near nature, so did he. So I did this for us, and he loved it.

“We lived happily together, for many years. But as luck would have it, people in the town started to talk. Not only about our relations with each other but of the dark magic I had been fooling around with. You know how these people are, they hate anything that is different. They don't even want to hear anyone out. I tried convincing them that I wasn't doing anything of harm, that I simply wanted to feel closer to the earth, to love what it gave me. But they didn’t care. They saw me as evil and an abomination. I was practically chased out of my own hometown. They wouldn’t allow me to trade with any of the vendors who came to the town anymore, I couldn’t go for a walk near the small fountain I had enjoyed so much when I was younger. My entire life had been stripped away from me in an instant.” 

Isa sighs to himself as he leans against a wall that was somehow still standing and he looks around the empty shell of a house. His eyes looked red, as if he was trying to stop himself from crying. The tears just barely being held in. “One night, we had gone into town, saw a friend of ours who was still helping us trade for food and other goods we may need just to survive. Someone else in the town got word of it and… Well, lets just say the outcome was this. In the middle of the night we were attacked, and an angry mob of the townspeople came after us and set the house on fire. I woke up first when I smelled the smoke. And in my panic I thought I could run out, scare them all away and save the house from burning to the ground.” 

Isa shakes his head, letting out a humorless laugh and he runs his hand through his hair, “I was so stupid, thinking that I alone could have helped that. As I was outside trying to scare the mob away, I heard yells from inside the house. Apparently the fire had spread faster than I had worked and it had spread through the upstairs. I ran back inside, yelling for my lover to wake up. By the time I got up the stairs though… Everything was gone. The door had been blocked off by the roof that had caved in, the floor practically gone as well. I didn't even know what happened, all that I knew was that he was gone. Probably burned up in the mess when the roof came crashing down.” 

Lea listens to Isa as he tells the story, his own eyes misting over as he hears the heartbreak in Isa’s voice. “It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything to stop it.” 

“I could have though. I should have woken him up when I got up.. I smelled burning. I should have known something was wrong, I should have been there for him and I wasn't. I let him down.” Isa says, his voice shaking as he closes his eyes and hides his face in his hands.”I let him die,” 

Lea is quick to close the space between the two of them, his hands grabbing Isa’s as he pulls them away from his face. “Isa, listen to me… you are not to blame for this, this is not your fault. Those people never should have done this to you.” 

When Isa looks up at Lea his eyes are completely red, tears freely flowing down his cheeks as he locks eyes with Lea. “I feel so guilty for it still, I have nightmares about it all the time.” 

Lea frowns as he watches Isa, one of his hands moves up to cup Isa’s jaw and he gives him a sad smile as Isa closes his eyes and leans into his touch. “I understand. I can only imagine how hard this must be for you. It’s never easy losing someone you love.” 

“Thank you, Lea. For listening… I’ve never told anyone that story before,” Isa says softly and he opens his eyes to look at Lea again. “I’m sorry for getting so emotional. I haven't been back here in a long time.” 

Lea shakes his head, his thumb wiping away some of the tears that were still flowing down Isa’s cheeks. “Don’t apologize, you have nothing to be sorry for.” 

When Isa collects himself enough to leave the house, Lea follows him back to the cottage. They spend the evening making dinner together and then sitting by the fire with a cup of hot tea for the night. Isa is curled up in a blanket, sitting on the floor and Lea is sitting behind him, slowly braiding his hair and undoing it once he was done. It was something they both had found they enjoyed, Lea playing with Isa’s hair. 

“Thank you for trusting me with all of this, inviting me into your home, telling me about your past and letting me help with keeping the forest safe.” Lea says after a while of silence between the two of them. 

Isa smiles a bit, closing his eyes as he leans his head back, “I figured it was time I told you about it. We’ve grown closer over this time and… I trust you.” 

Lea hums, smiling as he finishes the braid on Isa’s hair. “I’m glad. I trust you too. I think you’re a wonderful person. Probably one of my favorite people I’ve ever met to be honest with you.” 

“Hmm is that so?” Isa asks with a soft laugh and he takes another sip of his tea before he places the mug down in front of him. “I think you may have become one of mine as well.” 

Lea grins in response and he sets the braid over Isa’s shoulder, letting him inspect it and he leans forward to rest his chin on Isa’s shoulder, something else he had been doing quite frequently. They had gotten into this routine lately, spending nights like this together, soaking up each other's warmth and comfort. Tonight was no different, especially with how emotionally taxing the day had been for Isa. Lea seemed even more clingy than normal and Isa certainly wasn’t complaining. He soaked up all the light touches as they made dinner and was more than happy to agree to a night in front of the fire where Lea would play with his hair until he was relaxed enough to sleep. 

“You know, I don't think I’ve ever been so happy to be away from everyone.” Lea says softly, closing his eyes as he nuzzles in closer to Isa. 

“It is peaceful out here, isn’t it?” Isa asks with a smile, “no one to bother you or tell you how to do things.” 

“Well, you tell me how to do things all the time,” Lea teases with a smirk, causing Isa to laugh and shake his head. 

“Well, sometimes you need to be told not to do certain things.” 

“Oh yeah? Like what?” 

Isa sighs, laughing as he thinks about multiple examples, “For starters, you almost burned down my cottage while I was teaching you how to properly light the protection candles that sit in the window every night.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault that the curtains are way too close to the window sill.” 

Isa laughs and he shakes his head, smiling fondly as he remembers just how embarrassed Lea had been about that whole situation. “I suppose that one can be excused.” 

“Mhm, see so there's only a few other times you had to tell me I had done something wrong.” Lea sasy with a smile and he shrugs, his arms winding around Isa and he pulls him back so he is sitting back against Lea’s chest with his legs outstretched in front of him. 

Isa sinks into Lea’s arms easily, loving the feeling of how warm Lea was, the softness of his arms wound around his waist. “I guess I can let you off easy.”

Lea smiles, nudging his nose against Isa’s hair and closing his eyes as he holds him close. Isa can feel a weird warmth settling in his chest and he hums softly to himself as he closes his eyes, relaxing fully into Lea’s arms. He almost couldn't believe that he felt this comfortable around someone else. Just the thought alone had his heart racing as he thinks about getting close to someone and letting his guard down. Isa hopes that Lea can't feel his heart beating in his chest, or hear it for that matter. He knows that he’s overthinking already, this was just Lea being affectionate and kind how he normally was, nothing more. 

*****

The next few months somehow are different, that dreadful feeling Isa had been sensing had seemed to ease off. The air felt calm and Isa wondered if maybe Lea had something to do with it. The two of them took care of the humans who had been trespassing in the forest, turns out it was a group of kids, trying to dare each other to last a night in the forest. And after catching a few of them and telling them a very false, very exaggerated story of Isa’s powers from Lea, the kids never returned. 

Isa couldn’t describe the feeling of the air now, something was still hanging there, but it wasn't the dark heavy presence like before. This was more of a tension, something that needed to be taken care of. Isa couldn't put his finger on it though. So he ignored it as best he could, trying not to get irritable when Lea seems to not ever want to leave Isa alone. Any chance he gets he is near him, only being within an arms reach at all times. 

Isa didn’t mind the touches for the most part, but everytime Lea would get closer or they would lock eyes for too long, the feeling would only intensify. 

One morning in particular caught Isa’s attention, they were going about their normal routine, making tea in the morning as Isa fixes them up some food to eat. Isa sighs as he pulls the pot off the stove and he pauses as he feels Lea hovering behind him, “Yes?” He asks with a soft laugh.

“Just seeing what you were doing,” Lea says, smiling as he rests his chin on Isa’s shoulder. 

“I was going to pull this off the fire so that it wouldn’t burn before you stopped me from stepping backwards,” Isa says with a playful tone. “Can I continue?” 

Lea hums softly and he nuzzles in against Isa’s back for a moment before he pulls back at the sound of the tea kettle whistling. “Tea is done anyways, what perfect timing!” 

Isa laughs, shaking his head fondly at how easy it was to excite Lea, something he had yet to get used to. To be honest, he wasn’t sure if he was ever going to. Lea was a little ball of energy, well actually, he was quite a tall one. But still, Isa could barely keep up with him most days. 

Over their past few months spent together Lea has come out of his shell more, causing Isa to do the same. Even though they were already fairly close before, it was like something had shifted. Ever since ISa had told Lea about his past, about why he was all alone, Lea seemed adamant on getting Isa to show more emotion, get more excited about things. Lea became more animated than Isa had ever seen him, and as much as Isa hated to admit it, it was working. 

Lea’s energy was incredibly infectious. He just had a certain aura around him that made everyone want to smile and laugh, Isa included. Just thinking about Lea was enough to bring a smile to Isa’s face. Something not many people have been able to do.

Isa knew the familiar feeling all too well, it hit him all at once one night a couple weeks ago. Lea and him were sitting in front of the fire as they did most nights, cuddled under a blanket with mugs of hot tea in their hands. Isa’s head was resting on Lea’s shoulder, his eyes closed as he listened to Lea telling him stories from his childhood. Lea would occasionally pause, asking Isa if he was still awake and when Isa would nod or give him a soft hum he would continue. It was then Isa realized that he was falling for Lea, those moments between them leaving his heart warm and wanting more. 

This morning was no different than that night. Isa turns his head to watch as Lea pours their tea for them, a small smile on his lips as he grabs Isa’s favorite mug and sets it down on the counter. Isa turns back to the food in front of him and he pours it into a bowl for them. 

When they're both finishing up with the task they had taken up, they sit together at the table. Isa smiles as he sits across from Lea, humming as he reaches for his mug and he takes a long sip. 

“Thank you for making the tea,” Isa says, his cheeks turning slightly pink as he looks up to see Lea was already staring at him. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t let you go without.” Lea says, “I’m sure you’d be pretty grumpy if I didn’t have any tea.” 

Isa laughs at Lea’s comment and he shrugs, “I… Uh, I might be yes.” 

“See, I know you better than you think Isa!” 

Isa simply shakes his head with a smile and he looks back up at Lea, “At least I always have you around to make me tea then. What on earth would I do without you?” 

“Well, you wouldn’t have tea every morning and you definitely wouldn’t have as much fun without my amazing company.” Lea says with a grin. 

Isa hums, taking a bite of his food before he answers. “I suppose that would also be true,” 

“You suppose? Oh c’mon Isa, you know you would miss me if i wasn't here.” 

“I never said I wouldn’t.” ISa says with a laugh and he playfully nudges his foot against Lea’s under the table. “You are putting words in my mouth.” 

Lea lets out a scoff and he playfully rolls his eyes at Isa, “Nah, if i were putting words in your mouth they would be far more fun ones. Something like, ‘wow Lea is so handsome. I’m so lucky I get to have him all to myself out here.’” 

Isa can feel his cheeks heating up in response, as if he wasn't thinking that mere moments ago… “Don't flatter yourself, Lea.” 

“Are you telling me you don't think i'm handsome?” Lea asks with a playful grin, “I think I am, charming too!” 

“Oh yes, you have certainly charmed me with your sleep talking and barging in on me while I bathe,” Isa teases, smirking as he sips at his tea again. 

The accusations cause Lea to blush this time and he lets out a series of noises before he finally seems to form a proper response, “I only barged in on you a couple of times and it was an accident! And I don't sleep talk that much..” 

Isa hums, giving lea a playful wink before he goes back to eating his food. “You sleep talk more than the average person, it's all nonsense though. So don't worry no secrets have been revealed yet.” 

“Good, can you imagine finding out things about me through my sleep talking? How embarrassing.” 

Isa laughs in reply, letting Lea go on, trying to defend himself even though he knows Isa was only teasing him about the whole thing. When they are both finished with breakfast they clean up the kitchen together, moving as one it seemed as they carefully work around each other. The rest of the day is normal for the most part, they go about their routine, checking up on the forest and coming back to the cottage for dinner after a long day of being outside in the cold. 

Isa starts up a fire for them as Lea cleans up the mess from their dinner preparation and he wraps himself in a blanket, settling down onto the cushions in front of the flame. Isa closes his eyes, savoring the warmth of the fire in front of him. His mind starts going almost instantly, the sounds of Lea cleaning the dishes go almost unnoticed as he thinks. How long would this last? Having Lea here with him? It had been almost a year now that they had been with each other. Never getting too close but also never straying away. If anything they were slowly inching forwards, but moving side by side. Like parallel lines, always so close but never actually reaching each other. The thought of never reaching Lea had Isa’s heart aching in a weird way, how could he get their paths to cross? 

Isa doesn’t even realize Lea has joined him until he feels a solid warmth sliding under the blanket behind him and pressing to his back, the feeling of Lea’s gentle breath trailing across his neck. The feeling alone sends shivers down Isa’s spine and he sinks backwards into the touch. 

“Oh, hi. I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were here.” Isa says softly, his eyes finally opening, how long had he had them closed for? How long was he lost in the thought of finding a way to get Lea closer? 

“S’okay. You looked deep in thought, I didn’t want to disturb you. Is everything okay?” Lea asks, his arms winding around Isa’s waist and he tugs him to lay back against Lea’s chest. 

“Oh.. yeah. I’m fine. Just thinking is all.” Isa says, smiling as Lea tugs him back, he always falls so easily into this. This was normal for them, to cuddle by the fire. The nights were cold, and they both needed all the warmth they could get. So it wasn't exactly unusual for the two to curl up under a blanket together. 

“What are you thinking about? You seemed really lost in thought there. I haven’t seen you do that in a while.” Lea says, his hands gently caressing at Isa’s sides, his chin resting on Isa’s shoulder as he tugs him back even closer. 

Isa closes his eyes again, the feeling of Lea surrounding him and he lays his head back to rest on Lea’s shoulder. “Do you want me to be honest?” Isa asks, whispering so his voice didn't shake with his nerves. 

‘If you want to be, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just making sure that you’re okay is all.” Lea says, his nose pressing against Isa’s head softly. 

Isa takes in a deep breath, his mind racing as he thinks about finally bringing it up to Lea, telling him what he’s been thinking about all these times they cuddle together in front of the fire.He could just take the easy way out, lie to Lea, make up some stupid story about something irrelevant and call it a night. But he didn't want to do that, no. He couldn't do that. This was something that was eating him alive, every little touch from Lea was torture. Every glance and small touch they shared as they cooked, cleaned, did rituals with each other was too much for Isa to handle. 

In a moment of pure bravery Isa pulls away from Lea, only moving for a moment so he could turn around and face him. His hands rest on Lea’s jaw, cupping it and smiling fondly at the light blush that seemed to appear suddenly on Lea’s cheeks. “I was thinking about you.” 

“Me?” Lea breathes out, his eyebrows furrowing slightly as he locks eyes with Isa. 

“Yes, you.” Isa confirms, a nervous smile forming on his lips as he thinks about what else he was going to say. “I was thinking about how much I enjoy having you here, how my days are brighter and happier with you around.” 

“Isa…” Lea breaths out, his eyes staying locked in Isa’s firm hold as he listens to him. 

Isa smiles softly, confused by Lea’s reaction. “It’s.. It’s okay, you don't have to say anything , I just wanted to let you know.” 

When Isa goes to pull away he's suddenly stopped, Lea grabs at his hands and he's pulling him back in, causing Isa to practically crash against Lea.

“Lea what-” Isa starts but is quickly interrupted by Lea pulling him in for a kiss, his eyes wide as he feels Lea’s lips against his own. It takes a moment or two before Isa realizes he hasn’t made any moves to kiss Lea back, causing the other to attempt to pull back. Isa is quick to kiss him again though, his hands grasping Lea’s jaw tight as he kisses him. 

When the two finally part Isa is gasping against Lea’s lips, smiling as he rests his forehead against Lea’s. “That uh… that was good,” 

Lea laughs loudly at Isa’s words and he nods, stealing one last quick kiss from Isa before he rests his head on Isa's shoulder, hiding his face in his neck. “Yeah, really good.” 

Isa hums, smiling as he threads his fingers through Lea’s hair, “how long? How long have you wanted to do that?” 

“Too long,”

Isa smiles, hiding his face in Lea’s hair and he lets out a soft noise, “you know, you’re not very subtle.” 

“Oh yeah? Then why didn’t you make a move sooner huh?” Lea asks with a laugh.

“Because, I… I was nervous to get close to someone again. I was scared to acknowledge the fact that we both had feelings for each other; even though I knew it was true.” Isa says softly, pressing a kiss to Lea’s head, “I had noticed us growing closer, but I was scared of what that meant. I didn't want to mess things up by trying to make this advance. Just the thought of getting close to someone again had me feeling terrified. I know that’s not a good reason, I was just scared to make a wrong move and lose you in the process.” 

“You know you could never lose me,” Lea says softly and he presses a slow line of kisses along Isa’s shoulder. “I wouldn't ever leave you, I thought you would know that by now.” 

Isa can feel his eyes filling with tears as he hugs Lea tighter to his body and he shakes his head, “I know.” he whispers, his eyes squeezing shut to try and stop the tears. 

When Lea hears the tone of Isa’s voice he pulls back from his shoulder, his hands instantly coming up to wipe Isa’s tears away, “Please don't cry, I hate seeing you upset.” 

“Sorry, I… It’s just a lot,” Isa breathes out, his head tilting into Lea’s soft touches and he sighs. 

“I know. I promise you that I’ll always be there for you. You’ll never be alone or have to worry about me leaving. I don't think i'd know what to do without you to be honest.” Lea says, smiling as he leans forward and kisses along Isa’s tear stained cheeks. “You can count on me for anything.” 

Isa nods, feeling his heart ready to jump out of his chest as he leans in to kiss Lea again. His hands tangle into Lea’s hair, holding him close and sinking into the touches and kisses Lea showers him in. 

The fire the two were sitting in front of is soon forgotten, small conversations and lingering kisses soon turned to wandering hands and frantic kisses. Before Isa knows it, he’s laying underneath Lea, his hands knotted in his hair as sharp gasps leave him. Lea’s mouth proves to be wicked in more ways than one and Isa falls victim to it all. The way Lea kisses at Isa’s neck as he makes love to him has Isa feeling ways he never thought were possible before. His mind races as he tugs at Lea’s hair, his eyes full of tears as they collapse with each other in a pile of limbs and labored breathing. 

Isa’s hands are tangled in Lea’s hair, Lea’s hands caressing Isa’s sides as he lazily kisses along the side of Isa’s neck, his lips pressing to the light marks that had been left behind. “Sorry about these, guess I got a little carried away.” 

Isa laughs in response and he shakes his head, humming at the warmth that is still flowing through him. “I don’t mind, I actually quite liked it.” 

Lea hums, smiling as he pulls himself so he can look at Isa properly and he wiggles his eyebrows playfully. “Oh yeah? I’ll be sure to remember that then.” 

Isa rolls his eyes playfully and he gives Lea a gentle shove, laughing as Lea lets out a grunt in response, “Oh shut it… We should get cleaned up, plus the fire has died and I’m getting cold.” 

Lea lets out a soft noise in reply and he nods, smiling softly as he kisses Isa’s lips gently before he pulls away so he can scoop Isa up into his arms, earning a sound or protest from him as he carries him off to the bathroom. “Oh stop complaining, I’m trying to be helpful here.” 

Isa still whines as Lea carries him up the stairs and he only pouts a little when Lea starts filling the tub for the two of them. Though he can't help the fond smile that falls on his face as he watches Lea, the way he grabs fresh washcloths for them and sets them beside the tub. Isa’s eyes can’t help it as they fall on the bright red marks now lining Lea’s back and he flushes from his ears down to his chest as he thinks about what the two of them had just done. 

As if on cue Lea turns around, smiling as he sees Isa blushing and he walks over to where he was sat on the counter. “You okay?” 

Isa nods, smiling as he wraps his arms around Lea’s neck, allowing the redhead to carry him over to the tub. When they both settle in, Isa leans back into Lea’s chest, much like how they did in front of the fire every night. He closes his eyes, humming softly as he lets Lea wash him. “I could get used to this,” 

Lea laughs softly and he presses a kiss to Isa’s shoulder, “Maybe we’ll have to make a habit of doing this then. Since according to you, I like to barge in on your baths anyway,” 

Isa grumbles with a laugh and he shakes his head, “I guess I won't mind it now,” 

Lea hums in reply, making sure to finish washing Isa before he does the same to himself. When they're finished in the bath Lea helps Isa out and he dries him off. As Lea isa drying Isa he takes his time running the towel along the scar on Isa’s chest. “How did you get this?”

Isa feels his cheeks burning as he looks down at the mark, he had almost forgotten it was there. “Oh. I got it the night that those villagers attacked. One of them had chased me, tackled me to the ground and slashed at my chest.” 

The way Lea looks up at Isa has him wishing he hadn’t told Lea just then, should have made up some lie about an accident he caused himself. Lea’s eyes are wide, looking as though he’s going to break out into tears at any given moment. “How did you get away?” 

“I am a witch you know, I have magic flowing through me at all times. I just don’t use that magic much. I defended myself as anyone would have in the moment. I fought him off, set a fire after him as he ran back to the others who had come with him. Ironic, seeing as how that’s what they used to attack me with. Then there I was, using it right back at them.” 

“I didn’t know you could do all of that.” Lea says softly, going back to drying Isa off, his hands running the towel along his skin slowly. 

“I don't really like to use it. It takes a lot of energy and… I don’t like to be violent.” 

“But you could use it for simple things, like lighting the fire or starting up the tea in the mornings!” 

Isa laughs at Lea’s suggestions and he shrugs, “Maybe someday I will.” 

That answer seems to please Lea enough, seeing as he finishes drying them without any other questions. Once they’re both dressed again in much comfier clothes than before Lea scoops Isa back up into his arms, carrying him to Isa’s room where he sets him back onto his feet with a warm smile. 

“Are you going to stay with me tonight?” Isa asks softly, his hand grabbing Lea as he tugs him over to his bed. 

“I can if you would like me to.” 

“I would. I want to be close to you.” 

“Then I’ll stay,” Lea says softly, smiling as he leans in and presses a kiss to Isa’s lips. 

The pair get ready for bed together, smiling as they cuddle under the blankets on Isa’s bed together. Isa scoots into Lea’s chest, humming as he closes his eyes, letting Lea’s heartbeat soothe him in ways he didn’t even know were possible. 

“Goodnight, Isa.” Lea whispers as he presses a kiss to Isa’s head.

“Goodnight, Lea. Sweet dreams.” 

The next morning comes far too early, and Isa groans as the sun shines down on his face. He goes to turn over but is stopped by a pair of warm arms wrapped around him from behind. For a moment he’s confused, then suddenly the memories of the previous night come flooding back in. His cheeks turn slightly pink as he thinks about everything that happened and he hides his face in his pillow, the movement causing the man behind him to groan softly. 

“Isa?” 

“Well I would hope so.” Isa teases, smiling as he turns around a bit, his heart jumping out of his chest at how cute Lea looks like this. 

“Mmm, morning.” Lea says, smiling as he keeps his eyes closed, his arms giving Isa a tight squeeze. 

“Morning Lea,” Isa whispers, his voice dripping with fondness as he sinks deeper into Lea’s warm embrace. 

“Can we stay like this for a while longer? I don’t want to get up just yet.” Lea mumbles, clearly still half asleep. 

“Of course, we can stay like this for as long as you like.” 

The rest of the morning Isa stays awake, though he lets Lea sleep in as long as he wants. He simply watches him, loving the peaceful expression that is glued on his face as he rests against the pillows. Isa can't help but feel like he's the luckiest man on the planet, to have someone like Lea here with him, wanting to cuddle and sleep with him like this. 

Isa hums as he gently traces his fingers along Lea’s cheek, maybe, just maybe, being alone out here was overrated. Now that Isa has Lea with him, here in his arms, in his bed, he doesn't think he'll ever be able to let him go. 

*****

The sun hangs high in the sky as Isa walks along the river, his eyes traveling the path in front of him that show his own footprints from the previous day. The snow was still fresh, still crunching under his feet with every step he takes. He takes in a deep breath, sighing as he looks up at the bare trees. Isa smiles as he sees his breath filling the air, the smokey mass of it disappearing before his eyes. 

He was supposed to meet Lea here. The other had told him he had a surprise for him even though the redhead knew that Isa wasn’t very fond of surprises. Almost four years of being with each other had taught Lea that. 

Isa stops finally, at the spot where Lea had told him to meet him at. The old tree stump empty, no signs of the candle wax or any herbs Isa was sure he had left there the previous night. He hums a bit, sighing as he sits next to the stump, not even minding how his pants and cloak got a little wet in the process.  
The sound of a branch breaking has Isa looking up quickly and a fond feeling takes over the panicked one when he sees Lea stepping out from behind a tree. Well, the other didn’t have anything in his hands, so hopefully it wasn’t a big surprise he had. Like the one time that Isa had opened their front door to see Lea standing there with an injured rabbit, begging Isa to let it stay with them. As much as Isa felt for the poor creature he wasn’t about to let it into his home. 

The two nursed it back to health and Isa even went as far as to build it a shelter in the yard to shelter it from the elements. But after that they had sent it back on its way, though Isa was sure he still saw the small grey fluffball near the cottage every once in a while. 

Lea didn't have a rabbit with him this time but he did look nervous, which made Isa a little worried. “What’s wrong?” He asks, quickly standing up off the ground and making his way over to Lea. 

Lea laughs softly, shaking his head as he takes Isa’s hands into his own. “Nothing is wrong,” 

“Then why do you look so nervous?” 

“You know, it’s been four years now that we’ve been together. Not even since I met you, just us being together.” Lea says with a warm smile and he chews on his lip. 

“Yeah, it’s been a while huh? Doesn't even feel that long. We’ve made everything work so well, haven't we?” 

“Mhm. And you know..Well, I was just thinking that… Here uh let me just…” Lea trails off with a sigh and he quickly sinks down to one knee, his hands holding onto Isa’s. “I know we can't do it officially or anything but, I would like to call you my husband, if you would like to, that is?” 

Isa swears his heart has never pounded harder against his chest before this, he can feel the tears filling his eyes and he nods with a soft sound. “Yes, I would love that.” 

Lea lets out a laugh, his own eyes watering as he looks up at Isa. “Thank god, I was so scared you were going to say no.” 

“Why on earth would I ever say no? I love you more than anything Lea. Of course I want to do this.” 

Lea grins, quickly standing back up to his full height, he rests his hand on Isa’s neck and he pulls him in for a soft kiss, he smiles wide against his lips, laughing happily into the kiss. “I love you,” 

When Isa pulls back he grins, his thumbs gently wiping the tears from Lea’s cheeks, his face lighting up with all of his love for Lea in this moment. “I’m so happy I decided to give you a chance all those years ago.” 

“Me too,” Lea says with a grin, pulling Isa in for one last kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Follow Michi @ReqiuemPluie  
> Follow Kushu @KuShu_Art  
> lastly follow me @Seasaltsisa


End file.
